


Love Like Ghosts

by Lothiriel84



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Spirits follow everywhere I goOh they sing all day and they haunt me in the night





	Love Like Ghosts

_Stop being this needy_ , he berates himself, but it’s half-hearted at best. _You’re a demon, for Somebody’s sake._

Still, he can’t bring himself to leave; whatever the nature of the errands keeping Aziraphale away from his beloved books, he’s bound to get back in here, eventually. He picks one tome at random, sprawls on the sofa, and starts flicking through the pages.

The bookshop has never felt this cosy, before. Soon enough, his eyelids grow heavy, and he falls into a gentle slumber.

He dreams of dolphins, and whales, singing to each other across the wide expanse of the oceans.

* * *

Sleep isn’t something that comes natural to Aziraphale, but it’s not as if he hasn’t seen Crowley indulging often enough, over the millennia. Still, the sight of his demon all curled up on the sofa, cuddling – for lack of a better word – one of his first editions is something he wasn’t quite prepared for, not even after the almost-Armageddon.

 _My dear boy_ , he smiles, fondly, even as he perches on the armrest. His fingers appear to have a mind of their own, and they somehow decide that combing through Crowley’s hair is a perfectly satisfactory occupation, thank you very much.

He loses track of time after a while; it’s only when Crowley’s eyes slit open that he removes his hand, somewhat reluctantly.

“Sorry,” he hastens to apologise. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’kay. Just a little tired,” Crowley mumbles sleepily, slithering closer. “Keep doing that – please?”

“Oh.” Aziraphale wasn’t expecting that either, but he can’t say he minds; quite the opposite, in point of fact. “Very well, then.”

“Feels good,” Crowley hisses, softly, his eyes drifting shut already.

“It does, rather, doesn’t it?” he nods, affectionately, his fingers resuming their soothing motion.

Neither of them speaks for a long time.


End file.
